1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locomotive performance testing apparatus configured to test locomotive performance of a robot capable of moving according to motions of a plurality of legs.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed a treadmill configured to adjust a driving velocity of an endless belt driven by a motor according to an anteroposterior position of a runner trained on the endless belt for walking or running (for example, refer to paragraphs 0010 to 0014 and FIG. 3 in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H07-136295, and paragraphs 0005 to 0007 and FIG. 1 in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H10-071216).
However, when locomotive performance of a legged robot is tested by using a treadmill, a satisfactory test may not be performed if a motion rhythm or tempo of the treadmill is not in harmony with that of the robot.